Battles
by shybaby0723
Summary: Follow our favorite friends in their battles of life, love, and loss. R&R please. ALL PREVIUS STORIES OF THIS ACCOUNT ARE CURRENTLY BEING REWRITEN.
1. The Malfoy Defection

Battles

The Malfoy Defection

_May 23, 2007_

_In the Mountains of England, nestled in a large valley, stood Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surrounded by Forests and Wildlife of its kind. Hogwarts is believed to be one of the Safest places on earth, mastered by the Greatest Wizard known to man... not that night though. That night... lives will change... Lives will be lost... the line will become but a blur between good and evil. Follow our favorite Witches and Wizards as they Battle for their lives. Trust will be tested; friendships will end and begin. Love will be found in most unlikely places. This is war, truths will be revealed as people show what they are willing to do for a loved one. This is the moment when Good and evil collide, this is that fateful night of The Second Wizarding War._

Hermione stood in the shadow of the massive school looking up as she witnessed the Fiery dome crumble around her in ash. An explosion was heard in the distance as she got ready for the battle that had begun.

Turning her back, Hermione ran towards the depths of the school she knew so well and began her attack.

Three stunners in quick succession, Hermione waited long enough to see they met their mark. Death eaters were filling the school at an alarming rate but the inhabitants in the school were holding their own.

Looking to her left, Hermione saw Ginny battling two Death Eaters of her own. Rushing to Ginny's side as she was blown back Hermione made quick work of the two Death Eaters and Turned to her friend.

"Ginny wake up! Come on Ginny!" Hermione slapped her friend a couple of times until Ginny opened her eyes.

"There is so many, we need to get farther into the school! I have all available brooms ready, when we need to make an escape, we won't be trapped!" Ginny yelled as she got to her feet and started running farther into the school grabbing people as she went.

"We have to find Harry and Ron. Do you know where they are?" Hermione said following her friend down a deserted corridor.

"They are up on the seventh floor." Came the dreamy voice of Luna.

"Then that's where we will go. Stay in twos, no one should go off alone. Stay alive.' Hermione said as she hugged her friend and took off in the direction of the seventh floor.

"We should stay off the main staircase. It will be safer that way." Ginny said as they hurried down the hall with their eyes scanning their surroundings. Hermione was at her back looking in the opposite direction to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Were do you think they are." Ginny said quietly as they reached the fifth floor.

"I believe they went to the Room of Requirement to find another Horcrux." Hermione said as she peeked around a corner. "Shit." she said under her breath.

"What." Ginny said

"There's people down there." Hermione whispered.

"Did they-." Ginny was cut off by the shake of Hermione's head as she turned towards the wall and slowly inched her way out.

Ginny heard Hermione's exhale of relief upon seeing the two figures. "It's Harry and Ron."

Walking around the corner a large group of Death Eaters appeared through black smoke. "Harry!" Hermione cried as they started attacking her and Ginny. Doing the only thing she could do she threw up a shield charm so they could get to cover.

"Over here Hermione!" Ginny said behind a statue, as Harry and Ron got some of the Death Eaters attention. Ginny was able to knock down a Death Eater in front of them.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried as she finally got a vantage point. Immediately locking in her next target. Hermione shot a nasty curse that will most definitely leave the masked man dead.

"Behind you Hermione!" Dean yelled, running up another corridor followed by Harrys ex Cho.

From her right a red light shot at the last Death Eater as she was grabbed around the waist with such force, she was taken off her feet. The stray Killing Curse his wand hit the corner above Hermione and her Rescuer.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, as the wall came down around the two people. Hermione heard Harry shouting orders as the two covered their heads, as they got pebbled with rocks.

"Grab him!" Ron growled menacingly.

"Ronald stop, do you really think that will be necessary?" Hermione said as she got up from the floor.

She looked to her Rescuers Chocolate brown to swirling grey eyes and she asked " Why?"

"Guys let's do this later. We can't stay here, there will be more coming." Harry reasoned.

The group of students looked at one another weighing the fate in their heads before they all made their way in different directions.

"Uh-uh your coming with us mister." Hermione said as she grabbed the arm of Draco Malfoy and marched after her friends.

Death Eaters came out of nowhere and started firing at the four students. Diving out of the line of fire the four ended up splitting in two. Hermione sent a curse at the attackers hitting one in the chest sending his curse astray. The curse connected with the ceiling, raining stone on them once again.

"BACK UP!" Hermione heard Harry yell to Ron.

"GRANGER LET'S GO." Malfoy yelled as he grabbed Hermione by the waist, and pulled her flush against his stomach as he was backing up. Breaking free from Malfoy Hermione took off running down the hall away from the collapsing area as Malfoy was shielding them both from behind.

Tuning down several corridors and descending several flights of stairs, the duo found themselves near the Hufflepuff Common rooms. At the other end of the hallway, was the only person Malfoy had hoped to avoid.

"Draco, you found a mudblood. Shall we keep it as our new pet?" came the cold drawl of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"I am no one's pet. You despicable excuse for a human being." Hermione growled as she raised her wand on the older Malfoy.

"Draco are you going to let that thing talk to me like that? DO SOMETHING!" Lucius glared his son down as he waited for his answer.

"No father I am not. I no longer want any part in your side of the war." Malfoy said as he made no move to raise his wand at either person. "She is not a piece of property; she is a human being just like us, and I started to see that, the night she was brought to my house and tortured in front me, and I did nothing then too."

"That thing is not a human, it is a mudblood, surly you know where it stands!" Lucius screamed in rage.

"Yes, battling next to me on the right side of the war." Malfoy said dangerously.

"Well if you can't see the difference then I have no choice but to kill it." Lucius said while raising his wand at the Gryffindor.

"Now you see I can't let you do that." Draco said raising his wand against his father as he pushed Hermione behind him.

"You dare raise your wand on me? You're a disgraceful blood traitor?" Luscious roared in fury. Without uttering a single word, a bright, white light erupted from Malfoys wand, connecting with the middle of Lucius Malfoys chest. Blasting him back down the hall into the wall at the end, with a sickening thud, he fell to the floor in a heap unmoving.

"Malfoy that's your father." Hermione cried staring into his grey eyes.

"Not anymore. Let's go, we can get to the main staircase this way." was all Malfoy said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and started running.

Taking the last few steps the duo found themselves on the second floor. Sounds of battle in the immediate distance, three students come barreling around the corner to get to some semblance of cover as red and green spells were flying behind them. Without thinking twice, Hermione and Malfoy ran to the younger student's aid, pushing them to cover. Hermione and Malfoy also started throwing hexes and cures at the rather large group of Death Eaters. Malfoy covered Hermione and another student as they ran across the hall to get a different vantage point.

One of the younger students got blasted back and was laying in the middle of the floor unprotected and unconscious. "Hey you, get him out of the middle of the floor so he's being shielded by us." Malfoy said as he crouched down and started firing spell after spell at the Death Eaters.

Several more students came to their aid as the group got larger trying to over throw the students.

"It's the Malfoy brat. I knew you didn't have what it takes to do what's right." The masked Death Eater said manically as he threw the Killing Curse in quick succession.

"Actually, I didn't have the balls to kill in cold blood, but you, I have no qualms with killing you people. I refuse to spend my days living in fear any longer." Malfoy said harshly as he threw spell after spell at the Death Eaters.

"Everyone, take them down!" Hermione screamed as she ran to Malfoys side as she started her assault on the masked group as well. All at once the group of teenagers were throwing every defensive spell, they could think of at the Death Eaters.

As the group began to get the upper hand the Masked fighters started disappearing in clouds of black smoke leaving the students bewildered.

_Harry Potter come to me, turn yourself in. Harry Potter stop hiding and meet your fate. I give you one hour. Take care of your dead with dignity, tend to your wounded. One hour, or I shall kill every last man, woman, and child that stands in my way." _Voldemort's disembodied voice whispered through the silent castle. Hermione immediately thought of Harry and started to take off in the direction of the Grand Staircase that lead to the entrance hall and Great Hall were everyone was converging.

"Granger where are you going. Your friends will kill me if you end up dead you know." Malfoy called taking off after her.

"Yes, I know." Hermione called as she looked over her shoulder towards him.

As they reached the great hall two Aururs pulled their wands and pointed them in the direction of Malfoy stopping both of them in their tracks.

"He's with me. Let us pass." Hermione ordered immediately.

"I'm sorry miss but I cannot allow that to happen." said one of the unrecognizable Aururs. "I cannot allow either of you to enter. Mainly because you are with him miss."

"Do you know who I am! you cannot keep me or him from entering this room. You will let us enter." Hermione began heatedly, but to no avail, it was apparent the two guards are not going to let them enter. Spotting Harry in the middle of the room surrounded by friends and family. "Harry they won't let us pass." she called loudly getting her best friends' attention.

Harry walking over with a sad look on his face he grabbed Hermione and gave her a fierce hug. Grabbing both of them, Harry lead Hermione and Malfoy to where he was standing. Upon coming closer Hermione saw why he looked so sad as she spotted Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin lying on cots unmoving.

" Oh my god." Hermione cried as she ran to her surrogate family. Hugging everyone in turn before crouching down and hugging and kissing three decedents in turn as she cried. "What happened?" she demanded of Harry who was no longer next to her. Hermione spied him a bit farther down the hall talking to Malfoy.

"You know I don't like you, like, at all. I hate your guts." Harry said with such conviction it left no room for doubt.

Malfoy looked at Harry curiously wondering what he wanted, Malfoy asked "Why do I feel like there is a "but" coming?"

"There is." Harry said simply. " There is something will need you to do. Hermione _will_ _not_ like it. She will try to follow me you can't let her. You have to keep her safe. Keep her Alive if I don't come back.

"What makes you think you can trust me? Why not Have Weasley do it?" Malfoy asked smartly.

Harry smirked "I'm fairly certain you proved it to me, and Ron won't be doing anything for a little bit. He's pretty upset. He lost his brother Fred."

"All right Potter I'll do my best." Malfoy said solemnly.

"In this case, your best won't be good enough. She survives, no matter what." Harry said looking Malfoy in the eyes with a hard glare.

"Where is he going... Malfoy... Where is he going?" Hermione said panicked, hoping it wasn't to the place she feared.

"I think you know where, Granger." Malfoy replied looking at Harry's retreating back.

Hermione's face drained of what little color it had, as one of her worst fears was well on its way to coming true. "no, no, no, I have to stop him, he can't go out here alone. He will die." came her panicked voice as she started to follow Harry out of the great hall. The only thing that stopped her was the gentle hand on her shoulder holding her in place with a whispered " He needs to do this alone, Granger. You know that."

Hermione sat in the great hall, amidst all the Witches and Wizards fighting for the light side, awaiting the outcome of Harry going to the forbidden forest. Withdrawn and, upset, Hermione sat alone, wallowing in her own worries, she didn't see Ron walked up to her with a scowl on his face.

"So, I see you are cozy with that death eater." Ron said rather rudely.

"Ron, now is still not the time." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Hermione, you ran off with the enemy, for god knows how long, in the middle of the battle, he can't be trusted, and you know it." Ron said getting louder the longer he talked

"Ronald, if he wanted to kill me, he would have, when we took off, away from the actual death eaters. He is not a bad guy; he is just a kid trying to protect his family. You would have done the same thing." Hermione said with attitude.

"How can you be defending him, he killed Fred, or did you forget that Hermione? He must have put you under some kind of spell or something. I just know it." Ron said allowing the thought to permeate his brain until he believed his own words.

Hermione scoffed in irritation at the words Ron was saying to her, Hermione looked him in the eye and spoke slowly " Ronald, I am not under any spell, or charm, or anything for that matter. We are in a war, about blood prejudices, and you keep spouting things about him being a death eater, and he is this big monster that doesn't deserve to live. You sound just like them. This is what we are trying to stop and he just so happens to be helping our side. Trust me Ron he's not a threat, you know me, and I don't trust easily."

"That's just the thing Hermione, I don't trust you anymore, the Hermione I know, won't defend a murdering death eater. You were tortured in his house for merlin's sake." Ron said rather loudly, gathering the attention of several people around them.

"Yes, Ronald, I was tortured in his house... for days... even after you and Harry got out. I was still tortured, and for you to stand there and say that you don't trust me, nor do you know me anymore hurts. You have the nerve. Walk away now Ronald, before you say anything else that you are going to regret." Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she glared at her long-time best friend.

"I don't regret anything Hermione. Something is wrong with you, don't talk to me until you figure out what it is." Ron said venomously before walking away.

"HERMIONE! Their coming back all of them." Came Neville's panicked cry as he and everyone else raced to the doors.

"Who is that... dad... who is it?" Ginny cried pointing at the bundle in Hagrid's arms.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD." Voldemort yelled in glee as all the surrounding death eaters laughed evilly.

"NOOOO!" came Ginny's pained cry as her father held her back.

"Bow to me now, or die." Voldemort said as he walked into the middle of the courtyard.

"That's not going to happen." someone from the back of the group yelled. A chorus of shouts and cheers rang out around the group of students.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed in a rage as he walked closer to the group of students. Nagini following close behind.

Hermione saw Harry tumble from Hagrid's arms and land on his feet. "Now Neville." she Herd Harry yell as he raised his wand to the dark lord.

Neville took his chance while the dark lord had his back turned. He grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat he was carrying, and took three large steps, he swung the sword severing the head next to the dark lord.

"Malfoy, we have to help Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Harry take of around the outer most edge of the courtyard with more than a dozen death eaters right behind him.

"DRACO!" came a cry Draco had hoped she wouldn't here. Turning towards the voice he saw his mother running towards him looking frantic.

"Mother, go to McGonagall, she will protect you. This is something I have to do." Malfoy said before he took off with Hermione and Terry boot, Angelina and George right behind them.

"Let's meet them on the other side, we'll cut them off." Terry said as they started in the opposite direction from Harry. Meeting in the middle the group surround Harry as they fired spells into the throng of death eaters.

Harry continued on as he grabs Hermione and Malfoy by the arm. As he runs up the stairs to the clock tower hearing footsteps thundering behind them.

Once they reached the top, the three splits up in different directions as spells of all different colors were flying around. Hermione was shooting off spells in quick succession as she battled three death eaters, Draco doing the same thing on the other side. Harry was in the middle battling the dark lord.

"Your weak!" the dark lord said as he levitated Harry into the wall behind him. "You care for too many people. They will all die because of you, and I'm going to make you watch. Then, I'm going to kill you, and I'll take your mudblood hostage. That's all she is good for anyway."

"No, don't bring anyone else into this. Let's end this once and for all, the same way we started it... together." Harry said right before he ran at the dark lord and jumped off the edge of the tower.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled making her way to the edge where he jumped. Looking over the edge for a quick second she saw nothing, aiming her wand into the throng of people and started firing. "Their gone."

"Granger jump!" Malfoy yelled hoping she would listen to him.

Hermione jumped and landed in front of him on a broom. Clutching to Malfoy as they sped off towards the battle in the court yard, a trail of black smoke and rainbows of spells trailing behind them. Looking around, Hermione saw other students and teachers jumping form various points in the castle, all with brooms of their own. Nearing the courtyard, a spell hit the broom sending both crashing into the stone below. Scrambling for her wand and stumbling into a run Hermione fired spells at the death eaters advancing on Malfoy.

Spells flying everywhere Hermione narrowly missed a green ball flying past her. As she starts firing spells gain, she spots Harry crash into the stone in a cloud of black smoke, the dark lord right behind him. Climbing to his feet with his wand raised, green met red in and explosion of sparks blasting stone and people in all directions.


	2. Tribulations, Trials, and Turnabouts

Battles

The Malfoy Defection

_May 23, 2007_

_In the Mountains of England, nestled in a large valley, stood Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surrounded by Forests and Wildlife of its kind. Hogwarts is believed to be one of the Safest places on earth, mastered by the Greatest Wizard known to man... not that night though. That night... lives will change... Lives will be lost... the line will become but a blur between good and evil. Follow our favorite Witches and Wizards as they Battle for their lives. Trust will be tested; friendships will end and begin. Love will be found in most unlikely places. This is war, truths will be revealed as people show what they are willing to do for a loved one. This is the moment when Good and evil collide, this is that fateful night of The Second Wizarding War._

Hermione stood in the shadow of the massive school looking up as she witnessed the Fiery dome crumble around her in ash. An explosion was heard in the distance as she got ready for the battle that had begun.

Turning her back, Hermione ran towards the depths of the school she knew so well and began her attack.

Three stunners in quick succession, Hermione waited long enough to see they met their mark. Death eaters were filling the school at an alarming rate but the inhabitants in the school were holding their own.

Looking to her left, Hermione saw Ginny battling two Death Eaters of her own. Rushing to Ginny's side as she was blown back Hermione made quick work of the two Death Eaters and Turned to her friend.

"Ginny wake up! Come on Ginny!" Hermione slapped her friend a couple of times until Ginny opened her eyes.

"There is so many, we need to get farther into the school! I have all available brooms ready, when we need to make an escape, we won't be trapped!" Ginny yelled as she got to her feet and started running farther into the school grabbing people as she went.

"We have to find Harry and Ron. Do you know where they are?" Hermione said following her friend down a deserted corridor.

"They are up on the seventh floor." Came the dreamy voice of Luna.

"Then that's where we will go. Stay in twos, no one should go off alone. Stay alive.' Hermione said as she hugged her friend and took off in the direction of the seventh floor.

"We should stay off the main staircase. It will be safer that way." Ginny said as they hurried down the hall with their eyes scanning their surroundings. Hermione was at her back looking in the opposite direction to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Were do you think they are." Ginny said quietly as they reached the fifth floor.

"I believe they went to the Room of Requirement to find another Horcrux." Hermione said as she peeked around a corner. "Shit." she said under her breath.

"What." Ginny said

"There's people down there." Hermione whispered.

"Did they-." Ginny was cut off by the shake of Hermione's head as she turned towards the wall and slowly inched her way out.

Ginny heard Hermione's exhale of relief upon seeing the two figures. "It's Harry and Ron."

Walking around the corner a large group of Death Eaters appeared through black smoke. "Harry!" Hermione cried as they started attacking her and Ginny. Doing the only thing she could do she threw up a shield charm so they could get to cover.

"Over here Hermione!" Ginny said behind a statue, as Harry and Ron got some of the Death Eaters attention. Ginny was able to knock down a Death Eater in front of them.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried as she finally got a vantage point. Immediately locking in her next target. Hermione shot a nasty curse that will most definitely leave the masked man dead.

"Behind you Hermione!" Dean yelled, running up another corridor followed by Harrys ex Cho.

From her right a red light shot at the last Death Eater as she was grabbed around the waist with such force, she was taken off her feet. The stray Killing Curse his wand hit the corner above Hermione and her Rescuer.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, as the wall came down around the two people. Hermione heard Harry shouting orders as the two covered their heads, as they got pebbled with rocks.

"Grab him!" Ron growled menacingly.

"Ronald stop, do you really think that will be necessary?" Hermione said as she got up from the floor.

She looked to her Rescuers Chocolate brown to swirling grey eyes and she asked " Why?"

"Guys let's do this later. We can't stay here, there will be more coming." Harry reasoned.

The group of students looked at one another weighing the fate in their heads before they all made their way in different directions.

"Uh-uh your coming with us mister." Hermione said as she grabbed the arm of Draco Malfoy and marched after her friends.

Death Eaters came out of nowhere and started firing at the four students. Diving out of the line of fire the four ended up splitting in two. Hermione sent a curse at the attackers hitting one in the chest sending his curse astray. The curse connected with the ceiling, raining stone on them once again.

"BACK UP!" Hermione heard Harry yell to Ron.

"GRANGER LET'S GO." Malfoy yelled as he grabbed Hermione by the waist, and pulled her flush against his stomach as he was backing up. Breaking free from Malfoy Hermione took off running down the hall away from the collapsing area as Malfoy was shielding them both from behind.

Tuning down several corridors and descending several flights of stairs, the duo found themselves near the Hufflepuff Common rooms. At the other end of the hallway, was the only person Malfoy had hoped to avoid.

"Draco, you found a mudblood. Shall we keep it as our new pet?" came the cold drawl of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"I am no one's pet. You despicable excuse for a human being." Hermione growled as she raised her wand on the older Malfoy.

"Draco are you going to let that thing talk to me like that? DO SOMETHING!" Lucius glared his son down as he waited for his answer.

"No father I am not. I no longer want any part in your side of the war." Malfoy said as he made no move to raise his wand at either person. "She is not a piece of property; she is a human being just like us, and I started to see that, the night she was brought to my house and tortured in front me, and I did nothing then too."

"That thing is not a human, it is a mudblood, surly you know where it stands!" Lucius screamed in rage.

"Yes, battling next to me on the right side of the war." Malfoy said dangerously.

"Well if you can't see the difference then I have no choice but to kill it." Lucius said while raising his wand at the Gryffindor.

"Now you see I can't let you do that." Draco said raising his wand against his father as he pushed Hermione behind him.

"You dare raise your wand on me? You're a disgraceful blood traitor?" Luscious roared in fury. Without uttering a single word, a bright, white light erupted from Malfoys wand, connecting with the middle of Lucius Malfoys chest. Blasting him back down the hall into the wall at the end, with a sickening thud, he fell to the floor in a heap unmoving.

"Malfoy that's your father." Hermione cried staring into his grey eyes.

"Not anymore. Let's go, we can get to the main staircase this way." was all Malfoy said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and started running.

Taking the last few steps the duo found themselves on the second floor. Sounds of battle in the immediate distance, three students come barreling around the corner to get to some semblance of cover as red and green spells were flying behind them. Without thinking twice, Hermione and Malfoy ran to the younger student's aid, pushing them to cover. Hermione and Malfoy also started throwing hexes and cures at the rather large group of Death Eaters. Malfoy covered Hermione and another student as they ran across the hall to get a different vantage point.

One of the younger students got blasted back and was laying in the middle of the floor unprotected and unconscious. "Hey you, get him out of the middle of the floor so he's being shielded by us." Malfoy said as he crouched down and started firing spell after spell at the Death Eaters.

Several more students came to their aid as the group got larger trying to over throw the students.

"It's the Malfoy brat. I knew you didn't have what it takes to do what's right." The masked Death Eater said manically as he threw the Killing Curse in quick succession.

"Actually, I didn't have the balls to kill in cold blood, but you, I have no qualms with killing you people. I refuse to spend my days living in fear any longer." Malfoy said harshly as he threw spell after spell at the Death Eaters.

"Everyone, take them down!" Hermione screamed as she ran to Malfoys side as she started her assault on the masked group as well. All at once the group of teenagers were throwing every defensive spell, they could think of at the Death Eaters.

As the group began to get the upper hand the Masked fighters started disappearing in clouds of black smoke leaving the students bewildered.

_Harry Potter come to me, turn yourself in. Harry Potter stop hiding and meet your fate. I give you one hour. Take care of your dead with dignity, tend to your wounded. One hour, or I shall kill every last man, woman, and child that stands in my way." _Voldemort's disembodied voice whispered through the silent castle. Hermione immediately thought of Harry and started to take off in the direction of the Grand Staircase that lead to the entrance hall and Great Hall were everyone was converging.

"Granger where are you going. Your friends will kill me if you end up dead you know." Malfoy called taking off after her.

"Yes, I know." Hermione called as she looked over her shoulder towards him.

As they reached the great hall two Aururs pulled their wands and pointed them in the direction of Malfoy stopping both of them in their tracks.

"He's with me. Let us pass." Hermione ordered immediately.

"I'm sorry miss but I cannot allow that to happen." said one of the unrecognizable Aururs. "I cannot allow either of you to enter. Mainly because you are with him miss."

"Do you know who I am! you cannot keep me or him from entering this room. You will let us enter." Hermione began heatedly, but to no avail, it was apparent the two guards are not going to let them enter. Spotting Harry in the middle of the room surrounded by friends and family. "Harry they won't let us pass." she called loudly getting her best friends' attention.

Harry walking over with a sad look on his face he grabbed Hermione and gave her a fierce hug. Grabbing both of them, Harry lead Hermione and Malfoy to where he was standing. Upon coming closer Hermione saw why he looked so sad as she spotted Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin lying on cots unmoving.

" Oh my god." Hermione cried as she ran to her surrogate family. Hugging everyone in turn before crouching down and hugging and kissing three decedents in turn as she cried. "What happened?" she demanded of Harry who was no longer next to her. Hermione spied him a bit farther down the hall talking to Malfoy.

"You know I don't like you, like, at all. I hate your guts." Harry said with such conviction it left no room for doubt.

Malfoy looked at Harry curiously wondering what he wanted, Malfoy asked "Why do I feel like there is a "but" coming?"

"There is." Harry said simply. " There is something will need you to do. Hermione _will_ _not_ like it. She will try to follow me you can't let her. You have to keep her safe. Keep her Alive if I don't come back.

"What makes you think you can trust me? Why not Have Weasley do it?" Malfoy asked smartly.

Harry smirked "I'm fairly certain you proved it to me, and Ron won't be doing anything for a little bit. He's pretty upset. He lost his brother Fred."

"All right Potter I'll do my best." Malfoy said solemnly.

"In this case, your best won't be good enough. She survives, no matter what." Harry said looking Malfoy in the eyes with a hard glare.

"Where is he going... Malfoy... Where is he going?" Hermione said panicked, hoping it wasn't to the place she feared.

"I think you know where, Granger." Malfoy replied looking at Harry's retreating back.

Hermione's face drained of what little color it had, as one of her worst fears was well on its way to coming true. "no, no, no, I have to stop him, he can't go out here alone. He will die." came her panicked voice as she started to follow Harry out of the great hall. The only thing that stopped her was the gentle hand on her shoulder holding her in place with a whispered " He needs to do this alone, Granger. You know that."

Hermione sat in the great hall, amidst all the Witches and Wizards fighting for the light side, awaiting the outcome of Harry going to the forbidden forest. Withdrawn and, upset, Hermione sat alone, wallowing in her own worries, she didn't see Ron walked up to her with a scowl on his face.

"So, I see you are cozy with that death eater." Ron said rather rudely.

"Ron, now is still not the time." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Hermione, you ran off with the enemy, for god knows how long, in the middle of the battle, he can't be trusted, and you know it." Ron said getting louder the longer he talked

"Ronald, if he wanted to kill me, he would have, when we took off, away from the actual death eaters. He is not a bad guy; he is just a kid trying to protect his family. You would have done the same thing." Hermione said with attitude.

"How can you be defending him, he killed Fred, or did you forget that Hermione? He must have put you under some kind of spell or something. I just know it." Ron said allowing the thought to permeate his brain until he believed his own words.

Hermione scoffed in irritation at the words Ron was saying to her, Hermione looked him in the eye and spoke slowly " Ronald, I am not under any spell, or charm, or anything for that matter. We are in a war, about blood prejudices, and you keep spouting things about him being a death eater, and he is this big monster that doesn't deserve to live. You sound just like them. This is what we are trying to stop and he just so happens to be helping our side. Trust me Ron he's not a threat, you know me, and I don't trust easily."

"That's just the thing Hermione, I don't trust you anymore, the Hermione I know, won't defend a murdering death eater. You were tortured in his house for merlin's sake." Ron said rather loudly, gathering the attention of several people around them.

"Yes, Ronald, I was tortured in his house... for days... even after you and Harry got out. I was still tortured, and for you to stand there and say that you don't trust me, nor do you know me anymore hurts. You have the nerve. Walk away now Ronald, before you say anything else that you are going to regret." Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she glared at her long-time best friend.

"I don't regret anything Hermione. Something is wrong with you, don't talk to me until you figure out what it is." Ron said venomously before walking away.

"HERMIONE! Their coming back all of them." Came Neville's panicked cry as he and everyone else raced to the doors.

"Who is that... dad... who is it?" Ginny cried pointing at the bundle in Hagrid's arms.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD." Voldemort yelled in glee as all the surrounding death eaters laughed evilly.

"NOOOO!" came Ginny's pained cry as her father held her back.

"Bow to me now, or die." Voldemort said as he walked into the middle of the courtyard.

"That's not going to happen." someone from the back of the group yelled. A chorus of shouts and cheers rang out around the group of students.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed in a rage as he walked closer to the group of students. Nagini following close behind.

Hermione saw Harry tumble from Hagrid's arms and land on his feet. "Now Neville." she Herd Harry yell as he raised his wand to the dark lord.

Neville took his chance while the dark lord had his back turned. He grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat he was carrying, and took three large steps, he swung the sword severing the head next to the dark lord.

"Malfoy, we have to help Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Harry take of around the outer most edge of the courtyard with more than a dozen death eaters right behind him.

"DRACO!" came a cry Draco had hoped she wouldn't here. Turning towards the voice he saw his mother running towards him looking frantic.

"Mother, go to McGonagall, she will protect you. This is something I have to do." Malfoy said before he took off with Hermione and Terry boot, Angelina and George right behind them.

"Let's meet them on the other side, we'll cut them off." Terry said as they started in the opposite direction from Harry. Meeting in the middle the group surround Harry as they fired spells into the throng of death eaters.

Harry continued on as he grabs Hermione and Malfoy by the arm. As he runs up the stairs to the clock tower hearing footsteps thundering behind them.

Once they reached the top, the three splits up in different directions as spells of all different colors were flying around. Hermione was shooting off spells in quick succession as she battled three death eaters, Draco doing the same thing on the other side. Harry was in the middle battling the dark lord.

"Your weak!" the dark lord said as he levitated Harry into the wall behind him. "You care for too many people. They will all die because of you, and I'm going to make you watch. Then, I'm going to kill you, and I'll take your mudblood hostage. That's all she is good for anyway."

"No, don't bring anyone else into this. Let's end this once and for all, the same way we started it... together." Harry said right before he ran at the dark lord and jumped off the edge of the tower.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled making her way to the edge where he jumped. Looking over the edge for a quick second she saw nothing, aiming her wand into the throng of people and started firing. "Their gone."

"Granger jump!" Malfoy yelled hoping she would listen to him.

Hermione jumped and landed in front of him on a broom. Clutching to Malfoy as they sped off towards the battle in the court yard, a trail of black smoke and rainbows of spells trailing behind them. Looking around, Hermione saw other students and teachers jumping form various points in the castle, all with brooms of their own. Nearing the courtyard, a spell hit the broom sending both crashing into the stone below. Scrambling for her wand and stumbling into a run Hermione fired spells at the death eaters advancing on Malfoy.

Spells flying everywhere Hermione narrowly missed a green ball flying past her. As she starts firing spells gain, she spots Harry crash into the stone in a cloud of black smoke, the dark lord right behind him. Climbing to his feet with his wand raised, green met red in and explosion of sparks blasting stone and people alike.

Chapter 2

Tribulations, Trials, and Turnabouts

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I call the Wizengamot to order!" came the booming voice of newly appointed Minister for Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt. "Bring in the first prisoner." The doors at the end of the courtroom opened. Walking in guarded by two guards Draco Malfoy walked into the room. "Case number 38294. The Charges are as followed."

"Accessory to the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

"Becoming a follower of a known Terrorist."

"Possession of Dark Artifact/ Objects."

"Usage of The Imperious Curse on one Madam Rosemerta, of The Three Broomsticks."

"Attempted Murder of one Katie Bell, and one Albus Dumbledore."

"Participating in Death Eater activities.

"The Torture of one Hermione Granger."

"Mister Malfoy as you are still a minor, you have the right to have an advocate speak for you. Do you have an advocate Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked after he read off the charges.

"He does Minister Shackelbolt. I, Mister Arthur Weasley will be speaking on Mister Malfoys behalf." Mr. Weasley called as he walked into the room from a side door. "Sorry for the tardiness. I was just getting Mr. Malfoys witnesses in order." Mr. Weasley said as he stopped next to Draco. "Just go with it." R. Weasley said under his breath.

Mr. Draco Malfoy are you ready to plead your cases?" Minister Shackelbolt asked immediately

"Yes Minister." Draco replied to the man behind the podium.

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy upon entrance to this room you were administered Veratiserum. I implore you Mr. Malfoy, don't fight it. Answer with clear and direct answers. We will have questions and call witnesses after you have plead."

"You are Mister Draco Malfoy age 16, correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Draco answered immediately.

"Your birth date is August 20, 1990."

"Yes, Sir." He replied.

"Mr. Weasley on the charge: Accessory to murder how does your defendant plead?"

"Not Guilty, Minister." Mr. Weasley said with ease.

"On the charge: following a known Terrorist. How does your defendant plead?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge: possession of dark Artifacts/Objects."

"Guilty."

"Usage of an unforgivable curse on a fellow wizard."

"Guilty."

"Attempted murder of Katie Bell and Albus Dumbledore."

"Mr. Malfoy pleads guilty to the attempted Murder of Albus Dumbledore, but pleads not guilty to the murder of Katie bell. We are asking for the charge to be lowered to torture. Mr. Malfoy intended no harm to Come to Miss Bell.

"Very well, we will take that into the discussion. On the charge of participating in Death Eater activities, how do you plead?"

"Guilty, Minister."

"and, on the first charge of torture?"

"Not guilty."

"We will now hear the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Malfoy did you knowingly bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts Castle?" a woman in the front asked with a glare.

"yes, ma'am. It was one of two initiation tasks given to me by The Dark Lord."

"How did you grant the Death Eaters entrance to the school?" A man in the back asked rudely.

"There was a Vanishing Cabinet in the room of Requirement at school. I found the mate to it in Borgin and Burks. I had to spend the year repairing it at the demand of the dark lord. If I couldn't repair it in a certain time, he was going to torture my mother." Draco said.

"What was this second task you speak of?" the same man asked.

"I was also tasked with Killing Professor Dumbledore before the school year was over as well."

"How many attempts did you make on the life of Albus Dumbledore?"

"3 attempts." Draco said right before he began teling them about the three attempts on the late Professor's life. Draco told them about how he used an unforgivable on Madam Rosemerta so she could get s dark object to the Headmaster. He eplained how Katie got cursed before the object made it back to the castle. He eplained how he was given a bottle of Mead laced with poison.

"and this was the sme bottle the poisoned Mister Weasley corect?" a new person questioned.

The story went on like this for a good 45 minutes with quest=ions being asked in between breaths. When Draco got to the astronomy tower on the night he let the death eaters into the school Mr Weasley cut in "at this time the defence would like to call mr Harry Potter to the stand.

The doors to the right opoened and Harry walked into the courtroom with his head held high. Walking to the center of the room Harry waitied to be adressed by the people in the room.

"Mr. Potter, please tell us in your own words your eperience on the night in question." Came a womans voice to the right of the Minister.

"Well, I can only tell you what happened on the Astronomy Tower." Harry haid. "Professor Dumbledore and I, had just gotten back from a missionm, he was very ill. We Herd footsteps coming up the stairs, he stunded me and covered me right before Malfoy came through the door. Malfoy immediately disarmed him, that's when Professor Dumbledore started to try and talk him down. Telling him that we could protect him. Draco kept saying he had to do it. It was his talk to do. If he failed, the Dark Lord would kill his mother." Harry stopped for a short moment to get his thoughts in order before he began to speak again. Do I think Malfoy wanted to kill Dumbledore? No, I don't. I never did, not when he curse Madam Rosemerta and Katie. Still not when he poisoned Ron, and certanly not on the astronomy tower the night Dumbledore died. Do I think a scared kid was trying to do everything in his power to save his mothers life. Yes I do. Malfoy didn't want to kill Dumbledore. He wanted to save his mothers life. Unfortunaty it was at the cost of anothers, if that was my mother I would have tried too. Malfoy wasn't an accessory to murder. He was complety and undeniably unwilling." Harry said as he xplained his side of the story.

Questioning continued on like that for longer than Draco cared to admit. He started to get fidgety the closer he got to Hermione's torture. That was the turning point for him, to watch people you didn't know get murdered wasn't the same as watching someone you know get tortured.

"They showed up one evening, snatures brought them in. They were dirty, and bloody, and thin. Like they hadnt eaten properly in months. I noticed her immediately. Then Weasley, I didn't recognize Potter immediately. His face was all swollen and red. My aunt had taken an intrest in Granger since their run in at the department of mysteries in fifth year. So when she spotted the sword that was supposed to be in her fault int the hands of the goblin, she lost it. Locked up the goblin, and the other two, then began her assult." Draco said before he lost his voice and couldn't continue. Mr Weasle ywas to the rescue a oment later.

" Miss. Granger gives her depest apologies, she could not be here do to illness, nd has asked that this letter stating her toture in her own words to be submitted into evidence."

"Malfoy, your going to wear through the floor if you don't stop pcing." Harry said with mild irritaion.

"That's esy for you to say, your not the ne facing life in prison at 16. They've been discussing things for over two hours." Draco said frustratedly running his hnd through his hair.

"I understad that Malfoy, but you pacing isnt going to make them talk about it faster.

"I no Potter. I'm just freaking out." Draco said with a sigh. " look Mr. Weasley I really apreciate what you hve done for me. I also know the strain it will put on your everyday life, and for that I am sorry. I would have plead guilty to all charges and taken my chances, Thank you, both of you. Please extend my gratitude to Granger as well." Draco said as he looke both men in the eyes. The door directly to their left opened and a an popped his head out.

"Their ready for you Mr. Malfoy." He spoke quietly before he stepped back and held the door open. Walking back into the room Draco noticed two things. There were not nearly as many people in the room. All most all of the seats were empty. The next thing he noticed was a very changed Hermine.

"Mr. Malfoy we have read through all the evedince, and have discused your witness statements. Mr. Malfoy we have to come to a discition." Minister Shackelbolt began with a small reasuring smile.

"Mr. Malfoy based on witness testimonies, and Mr. easley speaking as your advocate, we have decidedto grant all your pleads. You have given enough proof to determine that you did not ask out of the coldness of your heart. Proof has been given that you did not willingly take the dark mark. We come to determine that you are to be given a sentence of 24 months on Parole."

"In that 24 months you have to pay $500,000 Gallons in court fees, restitution, pain and suffering. The remainder of tat will be donated to the rebuilding of Hgwaarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. There will be a tace placed on your wand for the whole 24 months. You will not be able to perform any defencive spells, or offensive spells for the first 12 months of your probation. You will have a in- depth training of the muggle world by a mentor appointed by the Ministry of Magic. You ill have o report to said person at the end of this hearing. You will live with this person upon relase for the full 24 months. They will be making weekly reports on your progress. After your 24 months is up we will revisit your case and see if any further action will be taken." Said a man holding up a folder. As the man sat don Hemrione looked up and stared at Draco with a half crazed look in her eyes.

"I would like to volenteer to be Mr. Malfoys Mentor to the Muggle world." Hermione said as her head twitched slightly.

" Very well miss granger."Minister Shackelbolt said. " Mister Malfoy, I'm granting Miss. Granger this oppurtunity not only because ithink it would work in not nly your benefit, but hers. Mr. Mlafoy I cant sress enough when I say this, but iss Granger is the sole reason as t why you didn't get even a month in Askban. Her letter spoke on a few key points that made sence to us. So I Implore do not wait ours, yours and most importntly her time. This is your only sht at a futur you may not have gotten. You are free to go, Mister Malfoy." Kinglsey said with a smile. "one more thing Mister Malfoy, you are to report here n Monday morning to begin your work in curse breaking. I think your knoledge on Dark Magic would befetit us in the coming futur." Kinglsey said as Draco rose to his feet.

"Yes Sir." Draco said before he was lead out of the court room by Mr. Weasley. Upon entering the hall way Draco was taken into a warm embrace and red hair.

"Molly let the child breath." Arthur said as he took molly by te hand to let draco go.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm just so releived to see you on this side of thse doors." Molly said with a kind smile at the young boy. " to see such a young child get sent to prison for the actions of their father is not fair. Not fair at all. Any one s capalbe of change, if their given he opportunuty." Mrs Weasley said as they began their walk up to the Atrium.

"Mother, have you herd anything about her?" Draco asked.

"I spoke for your mother. As a mother myself I aplaud that wmn for what she was able to endour for the love of her family. She is in the Atrium waiting for this moment." Mrs. Weasley said as they stepped into the lift.

Walking into the Atrium Mrs. Weasley ointed to where MRs. Malfoy was standing, looking around timidly. She locked eyes with her son and a look of pure releif covered her face. Unable to keep hr=er composure she rushed forward in the direction she was looking. Draco pshing past the two Weasley adults he launched himself at his mother.

"Oh my boy. You're here, your not in prison. Oh Draco I was so scared they were going to lock you up." Mrs. Malfoy said through sobs. People hd bgun to stare as such behavior had never been seen by the Malfoys.

"How can we ever thsnk you. I Have no ord for your compasion. You gave it so willingly, even if the recipients are not deserving." Mrs Malfoy said with gratitude.

Chapter 3

"The burning of Malfoy Manor!"

Read the headline on that mornings Daily Prophet. A large picture of the ominous castle like structure took up the top half of the front page. The bottom half had the first part of the long Article about the now Haunted Manor.

_It has come to the attention of the reporters here at the Daily Prophet that the now Haunted Malfoy Manor is to be burned down to the ground on this date at high noon, every surrounding plant, tree, and structure to be demolished. The Malfoy Manor believed to be haunted by the Demonic Possession of You- Know- Who has stood on this plot for hundreds of centuries. In 1528 the vast lands spreading thousands of acres. The once gold gate open to the public, the gardens, and mazes filled with pureblood magical Families. Parties and Galas hosted every weekend, Weddings took place in the gardens. _

_ The Malfoys have always believed themselves better than most. Held themselves to Certain standards that would dominate the men of the family line. In 1664 the Malfoys head of House changed, naming Adolphus Malfoy in charge, and the Vast lands emptied, the gates closed, and would remain closed, cut off from the outside world. Until the Sacred 28 was formed in 1702. Also, at that time the Pureblood Supremacy rose, and Certain families were shunned from the Pureblood elite. The term "Blood- traitor" became their title in the eyes of the Sacred 28. _

_ Exactly 100 years later You- Know- Who rose to power, the Dark mark with it. The Malfoy family quickly rose in the ranks, gaining the right-hand position for years to come. Nefarious Malfoy was the first Malfoy to willingly take the Dark Mark. Malfoy men older, and younger than him followed suit, generation before and after quickly became what we would call Death Eaters. Three Malfoy wives died, of unknown results during the time of the first world war._

_ As the lineage changed the hatred for Muggle-burns grew, and the term "Mudblood" arose with Abraxas Malfoy taking the Head of Malfoy House. At that time the Manors splendor started to change. The Gold Gate was the first thing to change, as the Magic surrounding the Manor became consumed with Dark Magic. A shadow fell over the grounds, clouding the Manor in grey._

_ Luscious Malfoy, who now resides in Azkaban Prison, became the most formidable Head of house, even opening his home to You- Know- Who himself, at the start of the second wizarding war, with young Draco, just 15 years old. Malfoy Manor became Death Eater Headquarters. _

_ The Malfoy family would be forever changed, when Young Draco Malfoy was forced to take the mark against his will at just 16 naming him the youngest Death Eater ever. Malfoy Manor held countless prisoners. Murders and torturing took place in the drawing room, the same drawing room that War Heroine Hermione Granger had her tragic incident. _

_ At the trial and incarceration of Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy took Head of House and has decided to encourage the public in an interview to "come get retribution." and take your part in uniting the Wizarding Community come join us in the destruction of Malfoy Manor._

Hermione finished reading the article unable to take her eyes on the paper. Looking at the clock on her wall Hermione determined she had about one hour to decide on whether or not she wanted to go. Hearing her floo activate followed by the muffled footfalls heading toward her kitchen.

"Hey Hermione," Harry called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry," Hermione replied as she turned to look at him. "Are you going to the Manor Burning?" she asked.

"I am. Are you?" Harry asked. coming around the island in the middle of her kitchen.

"Was thinking about it. I just finished reading the article. I didn't think they would be this truthful so quickly, I thought it would have taken longer than two years." Hermione said as she got up from the bar stool and moved to the sink to rinse off her plate.

"well Ginny is her mother. When she took over, she cleaned house. starting with that nasty skeeter woman. You should have seen her as she told me about it." Harry said about his old flame. Harry and Ginny dated briefly after the war, just like Hermione thought they would. The couple figured out really quick that they just didn't work out. Their break-up was a mutual one, and both went their separate ways, leading completely different lives.

"I know, you never want to cross that woman. How is our fiery read-headed friend?" Hermione asked harry as she directed him to follow her up the stairs and into her room so she could change.

" she's good, getting pretty famous as an editor. she's doesn't take anyone's shit." Harry said as he sat on the couch Infront of the fire, lit to give of a warm ambience feel.

Hermione opened the doors to her walk-in closet and started to look through her clothes to figure out what she was going to wear.

" It's hot out." harry suggested from the other room.

"Thanks." Hermione called as she chose a tank top and a pair of denim shorts. changing quickly Hermione grabbed her wand and performed her usual array of spells on her long chocolate hair leaving it in smooth tight curls cascading down her back. "all right almost ready."

"I take it you're going." Harry said as he watched Hermione put on socks and her sneakers. at the nod of her head Harry stood up Nd checked his watch. "well it's half till, but I'm sure people are already there, it was the talk of the ministry when Draco announced what he was doing."

"Then shall we, Mr. Potter." Hermione joked holding out her arm for old time sake. Harry took her arm and the pair apparated to Wiltshire were a large group of people were already stood gathered around the gate. the mass of people separated to let the two heroes through to the front of the crud where they met up with old school mates.

"Potter, how is aurora training?" Draco asked as they shook hands.

"like yours I would assume." Harry replied as he stepped back to let Hermione say Hi.

"Hermione, I heard congratulations are in order." Draco said as he kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said about her recent early graduation from the Top University in England.

"You're what a specialist in everything now?" He joked elbowing her lightly in the arm raising his eyebrows at her with a smirk.

"Well not everything, just most of it." Hermione said feigning snobbery. Hermione specialized in a number of different things curse breaking being one of them.

"I trust you did the research on the Manor wards Hermione as we need your expertise to break them." The minister said walking up to the three adults.

"Yes Rather." Hermione said as she hugged her surrogate father.

"All right guys let's get this started." Draco said as he walked towards the podium standing at the front of the gate. The crowd quieted as Draco looked out over the vast crowd. " 2 years ago, today our world was saved from near destruction, if it weren't for the Heroic actions of three people, I'm sure none of us would be standing here today, free to do what we want, when we want to, without fear of being murdered on the spot." Draco started off as the crowd cheered at what he said. " Malfoy Manor was once called home to one of the most evil and deranged people to walk this earth, inhabited by witch's ad wizards just like him. Unspeakable things happened behind those doors, People were murdered, and tortured." he said as he looked right at Hermione. " this is our time. It's time we take down the last vestiges of You- Know- Who once and for all." He looks- out at the cheering crowd as he stepped down for the podium and vanished it. " After you Miss Granger." Draco said with a devilish smile sweeping his arm towards the gate.

Hermione walked up to the gate and placed her hand inches away from the gate. " I can feel the wards. Hundreds of them both light and dark magic." Hermione said to the crowd. Stepping back, she trained her wand on the gate and said clearly "Finite Alva anis" a blinding white light shot from Hermione's wand making contact with the gate and began to vein out showing were all the curses intertwine. The air surrounding Hermione began picking up speed sending her hair flying around her face. she gripped her wand tighter and pushed more magic through her body spreading the vein of the counter curse Hermione designed for this purpose. as the gate started to crack under the pressure of Hermione spell, she pushed it to its breaking point, right before the gate exploded Hermione cut the spell with a flick of her wand and put up a protection spell just before the gate came down. The wards crumbling with it.

"Nice work Hermione." Harry said as the large group walked forward to the looming building.

"Now, I know were going to need about 100 wands trained at the Manor half using Fiend Fire and the other half chanting Amis Devoid Wii." Hermione said to the surrounding people, the group branched off people took off in al different directions, the building being the only thing that still had power wards over its other people began on the vast grounds and the demolition began.

"Ok I need you all in an even spaced circle about 50 ft from the manor." The group walked around the building and assumed their spots. "Wands raised." Hermione shouted. "The right-side repeat after me Amis Devoid Wii." she chanted a few times until the group began to do it on their own. "Left side, Fiend Fire, start... NOW." she shouted to the group, all at once, fire shot from the wands and wreaked havoc on the Manor. " and back away, I need more wands, fire on the right, chant on the left this time." Hermione cried as the Haunted Manor began to fight back. "and back away," Hermione directed what to do as the grounds were finished being demolished all the people that came to help had their wand on the Manor. A burst of magic reverberated from the Manor as it began to crumble under the weight of hundreds of wands. Another burst of magic came from the building again as more fell to the grown. Taking a place next to Harry and Draco Hermione trained her wand on the building as well, though she called a different spell "Experis Demonte" she cried loud and clear at the last powerful force inhabiting the Manor. With one last burst of magic, the building crumbled to the grown no more.

The crowd cheered as the dust settled around them. Looking at the recipe that was recently the Manor. Hermione walked up to Draco as he stared at the remains of the recipe.

"How does it feel?" Hermione asked as she stood next to him. Draco gave her a curious look from the corner of his eye. "demolishing the last thing connecting you to that part of your life. How does it feel?" she clarified.

"Freeing, liberating. Like everything in my life can move forward now." Draco said as he stared at the carnage that was his childhood home.


End file.
